sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Содружество наций
Содружество, или Содружество наций ( , или ; до 1946 Британское Содружество наций — ) — добровольное межгосударственное объединение независимых суверенных государств, в которое входят Великобритания и почти все её бывшие доминионы, колонии и протектораты. Единственным государством, не подходящим под данное определение, является Мозамбик (см. ниже). Основы Содружества Начало Содружеству было положено проведённой в 1887 году в Лондоне колониальной конференцией, на которой закрепились основы новой колониальной политики: отныне наиболее развитым колониям стал дароваться статус доминионов — автономных квазигосударственных образований (позднее — фактически независимых государств), при этом все они становились частью Британского Содружества наций — объединения, призванного сплотить огромную Британскую империю. Такими доминионами стали Канада, Австралийский Союз, Новая Зеландия, Южно-Африканский Союз, Ньюфаундленд и Ирландия. На конференции премьер-министров Великобритании и британских владений 1926 года была принята специальная декларация, в которой Великобритания и доминионы признали, что эти государства имеют «равный статус и не являются зависимыми одно от другого в каком бы то ни было аспекте своей внутренней или внешней политики, несмотря на то, что их сближает общая верность Короне и свободное членство в Британском содружестве наций». Правовой статус Содружества был закреплён Вестминстерским статутом от 11 декабря 1931 года, и вплоть до 1947 года оно представляло собой некое подобие союза государств, каждое из которых было объединено с Великобританией личной унией (то есть главой доминионов признавался британский монарх). Развитие После окончания Второй мировой войны наступил распад Британской империи, вызванный ростом национально-освободительных движений в британских владениях и финансовыми трудностями британского правительства. С 1946 «Британское содружество» стало именоваться просто «Содружеством». Уже обретение Индией независимости и установление в ней республиканской формы правления (а следовательно, и отказ признавать британского монарха главой государства) потребовало кардинального пересмотра основ организации Содружества. В частности, было изменено название самой организации, а приоритетными целями её деятельности стали гуманитарные миссии, образовательная деятельность и т. п. Содружество рассматривается в первую очередь как организация, в рамках которой государства, различающиеся по уровню развития и характеру экономики имеют возможность вступать в тесное и равноправное взаимодействие. Бирма и Аден, получившие независимость в 1948 и 1967, соответственно, стали единственными бывшими британскими колониями, так и не вошедшими в состав Содружества после обретения независимости. Из бывших протекторатов и мандатных территорий Лиги наций, в Содружество не вошли Египет (ставший независимым в 1922), Израиль (1948), Ирак (1932), Бахрейн (1971), Иордания (1946), Кувейт (1961) и Оман (1971). Ирландская Республика покинула Содружество с провозглашением республиканской формы правления в 1949. Несмотря на это, согласно Ireland Act 1949, граждане Ирландской Республики имеют по британскому законодательству равный статус с гражданами стран Содружества. Вопрос о противоречии между республиканской формой правления и членством в Содружестве был разрешён в апреле 1949 на совещании премьер-министров стран Содружества в Лондоне. Индия согласилась признать британского монарха в качестве «символа свободной ассоциации независимых государств-членов Содружества и главы Содружества» с января 1950, когда должно было вступить в силу провозглашение Индии республикой. Остальные члены Содружества, со своей стороны, согласились на сохранение членства Индии в организации. По настоянию Пакистана было решено, что в отношении иных государств будет принято аналогичное решение. Лондонскую декларацию часто рассматривают как документ, знаменующий начало существования Содружества в его современном виде. До сих пор в 16 государствах, входящих в Содружество (помимо Соединённого Королевства), главой государства признаётся британский монарх, представленный генерал-губернатором. Он же является и главой Содружества; этот титул, однако, не подразумевает какой-либо политической власти над государствами-членами Содружества и не распространяется на британского монарха автоматически. Большинство государств-членов Содружества не признают британского монарха главой государства. Это, однако, не влияет на их статус в рамках Содружества. Содружество не является политическим союзом, и членство в нём не позволяет Великобритании оказывать какое-либо политическое влияние на остальных членов. С ростом Содружества Великобританию и доминионы, существовавшие до 1945 года (название «доминион» вышло из официального употребления в 1940-е годы), стали неофициально называть «Старым Содружеством» ( ), особенно начиная с 1960-х годов, когда начались разногласия между некоторыми из них и менее богатыми членами Содружества из числа новых независимых государств Африки и Азии. Эти разногласия, приведшие к обвинениям Старого, «Белого» Содружества в том, что его интересы отличаются от интересов африканских членов организации, к обвинениям в расизме и колониализме, возникали в ходе ожесточённых дебатов по вопросам Южной Родезии в 1970-е, наложения санкций на ЮАР в 1980-е и, ближе к нашим дням, по вопросам необходимости продвижения демократических реформ в Нигерии, а впоследствии в Зимбабве. В частности, президент Зимбабве Роберт Мугабе часто использует выражение «Белое Содружество» ( ), заявляя, что попытки Содружества заставить его пойти на осуществление политических перемен в стране на самом деле являются проявлениями расизма и колониализма со стороны Белого Содружества, доминирующего в Содружестве наций как таковом. Членство thumb|400px|Карта Содружества наций по состоянию на 2005. Территория государств-членов Содружества выделена синим цветом. Общая численность населения стран Содружества составляет около 1,8 млрд., то есть примерно 30 % населения мира. С точки зрения численности населения на первом месте находится Индия (по переписи 2001, один миллиард человек), за которой идут Пакистан, Бангладеш и Нигерия (население каждой из них превышает 100 млн.); самое немногочисленное население у Тувалу — 11 тыс. Территория стран Содружества составляет примерно четверть земной суши. Крупнейшие из них по территории — Австралия, Канада и Индия. Членство в Содружестве открыто для всех стран, признающих основные цели его деятельности. Необходимо также наличие прошлых или нынешних конституционных связей между кандидатом на вступление и Великобританией или иным членом Содружества. Не все члены организации имеют непосредственные конституционные связи с Великобританией — некоторые из южнотихоокеанских государств находились под управлением Австралии или Новой Зеландии, а Намибия с 1920 по 1990 — под управлением ЮАР. В 1995 членом Содружества стал Камерун. Под британским управлением находилась лишь часть его территории по мандату Лиги наций (1920—1946) и по соглашению об опеке с ООН (1946—1961). Существует лишь один член Содружества, для которого это правило было нарушено. Мозамбик, бывшая колония Португалии, была принята в Содружество в 1995 после триумфального восстановления членства ЮАР и проведения в Мозамбике первых демократических выборов. За Мозамбик попросили его соседи, все из которых входили в Содружество и желали помочь Мозамбику в преодолении ущерба, нанесённого экономике этой страны в связи с её противостоянием с режимами белого меньшинства в Южной Родезии (теперь Зимбабве) и ЮАР. В 1997 главы государств Содружества всё же приняли решение о том, что вопрос Мозамбика следует рассматривать как особый и не создающий прецедента на будущее. Несостоявшееся членство Президент Франции Шарль де Голль дважды поднимал вопрос о возможном обращении Франции с просьбой о вступлении в Содружество; эта задумка так и не была реализована, но её можно рассматривать как некое продолжение высказанной в годы войны идеи Уинстона Черчилля об объединении правительств Франции и Великобритании. Давид Бен-Гурион предлагал попросить о приёме Израиля в Содружество, но большинство израильтян отвергли это предложение, полагая, что членство в этой организации может означать зависимость от Великобритании. Содружество также негативно отнеслось к этой идее, поскольку она могла означать необходимость оказания Израилю большей поддержки. Египет и Ирак никогда не проявляли желания вступить в Содружество, так же как Бахрейн, Иордания, Кувейт и Оман. Не входили в Содружество США, образовавшиеся из бывших британских колоний в 1776, и Гонконг, ставший по завершении британского управления в 1997 специальным административным районом КНР. Прекращение членства Каждая страна Содружества пользуется безоговорочным правом одностороннего выхода из него. В 1972 из Содружества вышел Пакистан в знак протеста против признания Содружеством Бангладеш как независимого государства. В 1989 Пакистан вернулся в состав организации. Фиджи выходило из состава организации в 1987—1997 после государственного переворота, в результате которого в стране была провозглашена республика. Зимбабве вышло из Содружества в 2003 после того, как главы правительств стран-членов организации отказались отменить решение о приостановлении участия Зимбабве в совещаниях лидеров и министров стран Содружества в связи с нарушениями прав человека и демократических норм управления страной. Хотя главы правительств стран-членов Содружества имеют право приостанавливать участие отдельных стран в работе органов Содружества, возможность исключения из Содружества никакими документами не определена. В то же время государства Содружества (Commonwealth Realms), провозглашающие себя республиками, автоматически выходят из Содружества, если они не обратятся к остальным членам с просьбой о сохранении их членства в Содружестве. Ирландская Республика не обращалась с такой просьбой, поскольку на момент её провозглашения республикой в 1949 эта норма ещё отсутствовала. Вопрос о вхождении Ирландии в Содружество неоднократно поднимался, однако это предложение не пользуется поддержкой среди местного населения, продолжающего ассоциировать Содружество с британским империализмом. Ирландская Республика стала первым государством, вышедшим из Содружества и не восстановившим своего членства. ЮАР лишилась членства после провозглашения республики в 1961 в связи с неприятием многими членами Содружества — странами Азии, Африки и Канадой — политики апартеида, проводившейся ЮАР. Правительство ЮАР предпочло просто не подавать заявления о продолжении членства, будучи уверенным в том, что оно будет отклонено. Членство ЮАР было восстановлено в 1994, после того, как был положен конец апартеиду. После провозглашения республики на островах Фиджи в 1987, просьба о восстановлении членства в Содружестве была подана лишь в 1997. Приостановление участия в делах Содружества В последние годы было несколько случаев приостановления участия членов Содружества «в деятельности Советов Содружества» (в совещаниях лидеров и министров стран-членов) за явные нарушения демократических норм управления. Эта мера не прекращает членства этого государства в Содружестве. Данная мера принималась в отношении Фиджи в 2000—2001 и с 2006 после военного переворота в этой стране и в отношении Пакистана с 1999 по 2004 по аналогичной причине. Нигерия не участвовала в совещаниях с 1995 по 1999. В 2002 аналогичная мера была принята в отношении Зимбабве (поводом стали избирательная и земельная реформы правительства Роберта Мугабе). Структура Содружества Традиционно главой Содружества провозглашается монарх Великобритании, в настоящее время таковым является королева Великобритании Елизавета II. В качестве главы Содружества она не выполняет ни каких формальных функций и ее роль в повседневной деятельности организации лишь символическая. В 17 государствах Содружества монарх Великобритании до сего дня является де-юре главой государства, но при этом также не исполняет формальных функций. Пост главы Содружества не является титулом и не передаётся по наследству. При смене монарха на британском троне главам правительств стран-членов Содружества предстоит принять формальное решение о назначении нового главы организации. Административное руководство Содружеством осуществляет Секретариат, штаб-квартира которого с 1965 года располагается в Лондоне. В настоящее время главой Секретариата является бывший министр иностранных дел Новой Зеландии Дон Маккиннон ( ). Годовщина создания Содружества — День Содружества (Commonwealth Day) — отмечается в Великобритании во второй вторник марта, а официальным названием департамента иностранных дел правительства Великобритании (аналогия Министерства иностранных дел) по-прежнему является— Управление иностранных дел и по вопросам Содружества ( ). Дипломатические отношения Государства, входящие в Содружество, поддерживают между собой обычные дипломатические отношения через высоких комиссаров (High Commissioners), имеющих ранг послов. Дипломатические отношения между странами Содружества и другими государствами осуществляются в обычном порядке. См. также * Королевства Содружества * Игры Содружества Ссылки * The Commonwealth Secretariat * The Commonwealth Institute, London * The Royal Commonwealth Society * The Royal Commonwealth Society (of Canada) * British Empire & Commonwealth Museum, Bristol, England * Association of Commonwealth Universities * University of London Institute of Commonwealth Studies * Association for Commonwealth Literature and Language Studies * The Commonwealth as a popular club * What is the Commonwealth * The Commonwealth Parliamentary Association * The Commonwealth Meeting in Malta, 2005 * Категория:Великобритания Категория:Территории, зависимые от Великобритании Категория:География Великобритании Категория:Экономика Великобритании Категория:Британская монархия Категория:Британская империя Категория:История Великобритании